


Like Magic

by threecheersfrnk



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ED Gerard, Frerard, High School AU, M/M, New Kid AU, Ryden, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfrnk/pseuds/threecheersfrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do first impressions really matter if you never remember them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess but my gay ass loves petekey so enjoy!

Ryan:

Monday, Sept. 2, 7:10 AM

Ryan Ross always hated change. He had recenltly moved, for his mom to pursue her life as a doctor. That would mean that he would have to go to school here, make new friends in here, grow up here. He was just entering his sophmore year. Cringing, he ran his fingers through his hair, preparing to straighten it.

"Ryan!" called a voice from downstairs. "Five minutes, honey!"

"One second, mom!" Rushing back to his room, gargling mouthwash and spitting it in an empty plant pot, Ryan pulled a red tee shirt and black pants over his underwear. He panicked and placed a beanie over the wavy brown mop atop his head. He scooched into his sneakers and ran down the stairs, kissed his mom on the cheek, and ran to the bus stop, trying not to act out of breath as he walked to the back of the bus. He sighed. He probably looked like a lesbian with a bad haircut. Thoughts toned out the loud voices of the kids on the bus. He noticed several interesting looking kids get on the bus, like one girl with bright orange hair with her headphones in, one kid wearing a shirt covered in pictures of cats, and one nerdy looking boy. Nothing special looking about him except his giant forehead and neatly kept hair. He looked at Ryan for a second before sitting next to a group of girls.

 

Brendon:

Monday, Sept. 2, 6:30 AM

"First day of tenth grade," said a proud father and mother, cooing over their precious brown-haired boy.

"Mom, it's not like kindergarten. Plus, I don't want to be late."

"Honey, school doesn't start for another hour. Late for what?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what, dear." Said Brendon's mother sitting down next to her son.

"I was offered guitar lessons. They're free at school. I don't even need a guitar! Isn't that awesome!" Brendon's parents exchanged looks, and his father stepped forward.

"You see, Brendon," He started, looking to the floor. "We fully support you having hobbies and interests. But we think that playing an instrument isn't a good idea." Brendon looked between his parents, shocked.

"What, why?"

"Son, we would be fine with you taking occasional and private lessons just to learn a few songs for church, but we don't want a silly instrument interrupting your school life."

"Oh. That's okay, I guess." Brendon was truly dissapointed. Everyone looks so much cooler with a guitar. Even overprotected nerds like him.

"Why don't you eat some breakfast, honey."

"No, I'm fine. I'm gonna head over to Pete's. You know, make sure he has everything ready for school."

"Alright, sweetie." said Mrs. Urie, kissing her son and taming a piece of his hair. Once Brednon was out the door, he ran to Pete's. Pete was always pulling off fake signatures and hallway passes. Plus, he owed Brendon one for setting him up with his friend MIkey. Brendon's family never really talked about homosexuality, but he saw how his parents turned when they saw gay couples in public. He chuckled to himself, accepting his spot in hell. Pete's front door was open as usual, allowing Brendon to make a b-line to his room, avoiding his parents who always insisted on feeding and giving him money.

"Hey, " said Brendon, entering his messy room.

"Oh, hey. What's up." Pete was sitting of his bed, using his phone as a mirror to apply eyeliner.

"Not much. How are things with Mikey?" Brendon asked, waiting to ask his favor. Pete looked up at Brendon, smiling.

"I'm not gonna give you any details, just don't bring a black light in here, man. Why are you here? Do you need anything?"

"Okay first of all, gross," Brendon said, pulling the unsigned permission slip and a pen out of his pocket. "But I need you to get me into these guitar lessons."

"Guitar?" Pete asked, still finishing his makeup.

"Uh, yeah. My parents won't let me because they might 'interfere with my learing.' I just need this paper signed and they'll never know."

"Alright," Pete started, getting off of his bed and taking the permission slip. "But you know, I could teach you. I'm pretty good, you know."

Brendon looked around his room and back at Pete. "Here?" He glanced at the pile of trash and dirty clothes.

"Yeah, nevermind. Who do you want to sign it?"

 

Ryan:

Monday, Sept. 2, 7:15 AM

Ryan opened his locker. Of course his new school here had bright orange locker. Everything seemed to be flashier in this school. Almost too flashy. The kids seemed so different that Ryan worried his normalness would make him stand out. On his way to french, he passed a room full of guitars. Curious, he stepped into the apparently empty room. Ryan had learned guitar in the third grade and continued it through his teenage years on his own. Looking around to make sure he was alone, Ryan picked up a black acoustic guitar and started to play a riff of a random song he heard on the radio the previous night. Even though he had fifteen minutes until french, Ryan still felt nervous being in that room.

"Dude," said a voice from behind him. Ryan quickly turned around, facing the boy from the bus. "You're really good."

"Uh," Ryan blushed. "Thanks."

"Are you knew?" Said the boy, looking at Ryan's worn out Chuck Taylor's.

Embarrassed, Ryan tugged at his sleeve. "Yeah, I moved here back in July. I used to live in Washington. Like the state, not the capitol."

"Cool," Brendon nodded.

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Ross" he said, holding out his hand. "I think I'm on your bus."

"Oh, yeah, cool. I'm Brendon. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Brendon asked. Ryan was surprised how quickly this guy trusted him.

"Sure, maybe Friday," said Ryan, putting the guitar back in the stand. "Do you play?"

"Oh, no. I mean- nevermind."

"Maybe I could teach you. It's not hard, you know."

"Sure," Brendon said, turning. " Here's my number. Call me tonight. I got class,"

"Uh, me too," Ryan expressed, trying not to act awkward. "Catch you later?"

"Yeah," Brendon said through his smile. "Sounds cool."

Ryan quickly left the room, excited and embarrassed at the same time. This guy seemed genuinenly nice and was pretty cute. He could smell a little gay on him, too. With a big smile on his face, Ryan Ross entered french class two minutes late.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petekey :^))))

Pete:

Monday, Sept. 2, 5:27 PM

"So, same time tomorrow?" Pete said, holding his Mikey's hand outside of his house after they got back from the movies.

"I was thinking maybe we could be a little longer." Mikey bit his lip, pulling Pete towards the front door. "What about your parents? Your brother?" "My parents are in New York and my brother is probably with his own boyfriend. Come on, Pete, we always do it at your house."

"Fine. It's dangerous, though."

"What," Mikey laughed, unlocking the front door. "That if my brother catches us he'll tell everyone at school that tough-boy Wentz is gay?"

"Very funny. I just want you to be the only Way seeing my ass, okay?"

"I promise, my brother won't even notice us. He's busy with that Frank dude. Okay?" said Mikey, leading Pete up the stairs. Pete stopped, beaming up at him. Mikey looked down and smiled.

"What?"

"I'm really glad I know you." He said. Mikey stepped down to kiss Pete on the lips.

"Me too." They walked up to Mikey's room, collapsing on top of his bed. Mikey gently kissed Pete on the lips and got up.

" I'll be right back." Mikey said, going into the bathroom. Pete loved it when he was gentle. Mikey had nothing gentle about his appearence: a strong jawline, stern eyes, and a bony body. Pete found him so hot, he was surprised he had never noticed him at school. Pete felt a vibration in his back pocket. Hoping Mikey would stay in the bathroom, he took his phone out of his pants.

"What," he whispered.

"Pete, you'll never guess what."

"Do I have to talk to you right now, Brendon?"

"I met someone!"

"I need to go, Brendon!"

"But Pete, I _met_ someone!"

"Dude, I'm with Mikey, I'll talk later."

"Pht. Won't be too long then."

"Shut up. I'm going."

 

 

Brendon:

Monday, Sept. 2, 5:45 PM

Laughing, Brendon, put his phone back into his pocket. He hadn't stopped thinking about this Ryan guy since he met him before first period. Something about him was very provocing, and not even in a sexual way. Well, maybe a little bit. He had great legs and seemed very mysterious. Almost like he was hiding something. But not in a shy way. God, Brendon couldn't get the picture of Ryan's messy hair out of his mind. His head rung as he walked into his house. He entered kitchen where his parents were and grabbed a glass of water.

"How was your first day, darling?" asked Brendon's mother, patting his back.

"Actually, it was great!" Brendon said, even though he could never tell them why.

"That's good, honey," aid Mrs. Urie. "Why don't you start your homework, okay?"

Brendon sighed. "Alright, mom." He walked up to his room with his backpack slouched over his shoulder. He threw in on his bedroom floor and sat at his desk, opening his laptop his messages. Nothing new. Still thinking about the boy from the music classroom, he opened up google and searched Ryan Ross. "Ryan Ross lawyer, Professor Ryan Ross, Ryan Ross baseball player," Brendon said, scrolling down the page. "Hmmm..." Ryan Ross Washington, Ryan Ross Guitar, Ryan Ross Guitar Washington. Nothing. Brendon gave up. About an hour later when he was doing his homework, he got a call from Pete.

"Hey dude, sorry I was kind of busy when you called," said Pete through the line.

"It's fine," responded Brendon, closing his textbook.

"Uh, don't you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I mean, the person I met, you know, I like him"

"Yeah? Details?" "Um, well I met him in guitar class."

"Who is he?"

"He's new."

"Dating the new kid? Wow, Brendon."

"I never said we are dating, I just like him."

"You don't know him." Pete said, laughing.

"Hey, I didn't call you to put him down, he's nice. And good looking."

"I trust you, man, but, it's been one day. You don't know anything about him."

"Yes I do."

"Name two things besides his name." Pete said, doubting any result. "Well, he moved from Washington over the summer," he started "And he plays the guitar."

Pete thought for a second. " I guess I was wrong. Anyway, what's his name?"

"Ryan. I'm going to his house on Friday. He might teach me guitar."

Pete laughed again through the line. "Seems legit. Have fun."

"Shut up. He seems nice, he wouldn't do _that_ on the first date."

"So it is a date?" Brendon sighed.

"I don't know." He smiled thinking of going out with Ryan. "I guess I would't mind."

"Ha, yeah. Catch you tomorrow?"

"Yup." Brendon said, staring at his phone. Ryan hadn't called yet, but he wasn't worried. He opened his book again after he made sure his ringer was on full volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a little short!! u guys are welcome to leave comments i would love to read your stuff :)

**Author's Note:**

> so at the moment i have 5 chapters written so i'll release them whenever you want (leave comments please)!


End file.
